A driver circuit of a display device is required to have higher performance to meet demand for multiple gray levels and higher definition of a display portion. Accordingly, an integrated circuit (IC, hereinafter also referred to as driver IC) is used as a driver circuit of a display device, particularly as a source driver (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
A small-size display device has been required for portable appliances such as a smart phone and a tablet. Furthermore, higher definition of a display device has been demanded; for example, an 8K ultra high definition (UHD) television with 7680 horizontal pixels by 4320 vertical pixels has been suggested.